The present invention relates to a scrubber water handling system and air supply housing arrangement for a paint spray booth and, more particularly, to a scrubber water handling system and air supply housing arrangement contained in a paint spray booth bottom tank.
Air and water recirculation/filtration systems are important for industrial paint spray booths as they provide for acceptable environmental conditions and high quality paint finishing. In a traditional paint spray booth, residual paint spray and water is collected and transported to a recirculation tank external to the booth. Upon filtration, water is pumped back to the booth bottom. Filtered air is supplied to the spray booth from an air supply housing unit located on the roof of the building. Installation of these units is expensive as extensive labor and materials (i.e. piping and duct work) are required.
It is desirable to have a scrubber water handling system and air supply housing unit located within the paint spray booth bottom tank. This would result in substantial cost savings as the amount of materials and labor used in constructing external systems would be reduced as modular design units would be utilized. Additional cost savings would be realized as less pump energy would be required to recirculate the water. It is desirable to have one scrubber water handling system and air supply housing unit for every paint spray booth zone. This would eliminate the need for large units external to the paint spray booth to process the entire amount of water and air used in the paint spray process. Additionally, less water retention time is needed for each recirculation tank as opposed to one large external tank.